Sweet Addiction versão brasileira
by Odessa Valadares
Summary: Sara ajuda Grissom a instalar o MSN Messenger em seu computador, fornecendo inadvertidamente para Grissom um método mais seguro de comunicação com ela.


Nota da tradutora: Essa fic não me pertence. É da Vplasgirl (AKA LSI), que me autorizou a traduzi-la. É minha primeira tradução. Se alguém tiver qualquer sugestão, me manda uma mensagem (.net/~odessavaladares)!

**Translation's notes: This fic is being translated with the due the author's authorization. This storie belongs to the author.**

Nota da Autora: Os personagens de CSI foram criados por A. Zuiker, e são de propriedade da CBS e suas afiliadas. Todos os outros personagens retratados nesta história são ficcionais; eles não são nem remotamente inspirados em algum indivíduo conhecido ou desconhecido para a autora. Embora os locais nesta história sejam reais, todos os eventos, incidentes e personagens são pura invenção.

©Julho2003. LSI.

Resumo: Sara ajuda Grissom a instalar o MSN Messenger em seu computador, fornecendo inadvertidamente para Grissom um método mais seguro de comunicação com ela.

**Doce Vício**

Gil Grissom pendurou seu casaco e distraidamente colocou sua pasta no balcão da cozinha. Ele pegou uma garrafa d'água na geladeira e bebeu quase a metade em um único gole. Tinha sido uma noite cansativa.

No seu caminho para o banheiro e muito precisado de um banho, ele pegou a pasta e colocou-a em sua mesa próximo ao laptop. O computador estava ligado, mas não conectado à rede. Ele imaginou se sua única amiga cibernética estivera online noite passada. Ela gostava de bater papo com seus camaradas em suas noites de folga. Ele correu a ponta dos dedos ao longo do alto do monitor, gentilmente, quase amorosamente.

Se alguém tivesse lhe dito seis meses atrás que ele estaria viciado em alguma coisa-qualquer coisa, outra além de seu trabalho em qualquer forma-ele teria rido claramente na cara desse alguém. Ele estivera sempre no tão prático caminho do estilo de vida cheio de regras que havia lhe servido tão bem e que fora tão confortável por tantos anos. Seu único vício sempre havia sido o trabalho. Era conhecido amplamente; ele amava ensinar, sobre discrepâncias do comportamento humano e o que formava uma mente criminosa, qualquer coisa que realmente pudesse ser usada para solucionar um caso. Seus interesses não possuiam limites, eis porque ele havia estado entre os primeiros a dar boas vindas ao maravilhoso mundo da Internet, e a vasta fonte de informação que fornecia.

E até seis meses atrás, sua atração _tinha_ sido limitada à procura de conhecimento. E então Sara tinha-lhe ensinado um uso inteiramente novo para seu computador, e ele havia começado a olhar o preto, pequeno e portátil objeto como tivesse uma amante.

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário

Ele sorriu e deixou-se transportar de volta ao fatídico dia seis meses atrás…

GREG estava atônito ao se informar que ele não era familiarizado como o MSN Messenger.

"Por que qualquer um quereria falar com estranhos na Internet?", ele perguntou-lhe, genuinamente enganado quanto ao apelo de tal serviço.

"Você não tem que falar com estranhos, ainda que você possa descobrir comunidades de pessoas que compartilham interesses similares e se corresponder com eles. Na maioria das vezes eu falo com amigos.

Nick largou o ultimo pedaço de um sanduíche de presunto e queijo envolvido em papel amassado, e friccionou as mãos, livre de migalhas. "É…eu troco contatos de MSN como costumava trocar números de telefone. Muito menos intimidativo que telefonar pra uma garota pela primeira vez. Se você as vê online, geralmente significa que estão abertas a conversar. E você, Sara?"

Ela havia permanecido calada, sentada no sofa da sala de descanso folheando uma revista técnica enquanto escutava a conversa deles, um fato que ficou óbvio quando ela brevemente olhou para cima e deu de ombros. "Eu tenho alguns camaradas que encontro de vez em quando", ela respondeu vagamente e virou outra página.

Camaradas…como homens. Grissom pôs fim a toda pungência demasiado familiar da inveja. Nenhuma outra mulher nunca havia acendido essa emoção nele. Preocupava-o que ela o fizesse.

Ele já havia analizado por que ele achava Sara tão sedutora. Ele fizera uma lista mental de razões, entre elas, que ela era uma alta, bonita morena- sua preferência pessoal. Cortante como um chicote também estava na lista, tão dedicada a seu trabalho quanto ele era, confiável, reservada, contudo com um bom senso de humor, espirituosa mesmo. Ela era uma complexa mulher de contrastes. Interiormente toda suavidade e compaixão, mas em seu exterior, resistente como prego. E ele gostava de trabalhar com ela, se sentia mais vivo em torno dela—uma circunstância que ele não havia analisado tão detalhadamente exceto para admitir a levantada em seu ego quando ela o fazia se sentir o único homem na terra.

Por muito tempo, tinha sido simples. Então, ele fora informado sobre o relacionamento dela com aquele técnico de emergência médica, e nada mais fizera sentido.

Não havia nenhuma emoção que descrevesse como ele se sentiu quando Philip Gerard havia deixado escapar esse pedaço de informação. Choque, traição, confusão, amargura…tudo havia se fundido em um punho gigante que havia apertado seu coração. O cientista nele não fora hábil em racionalizar sua reação.Não era como se ela fosse apenas a mulher de suas fantasias. Ela era jovem demais pra isso; emocional demais; ousada demais às vezes. Ele era seu chefe, pelo amor de Deus! Que tivesse sozinho esses sentimentos que ela era capaz de causar nele de forma tão imprópria.

Ele eventualmente dirigiu seu foco para as razões pelas quais ela havia se envolvido com aquele cara, e ele recuara, pondo alguma distância entre eles, e ela seguira sua sugestão, o que deveria tê-lo feito feliz, exceto que ele a havia perdido.

Ele perdera o sorriso dela; ele perdera o contagioso e intenso marrom dos olhos dela fixando-se nele…havia tanto mistério naqueles olhos. Todavia às vezes, eles não eram misteriosos de modo algum. Eles o viam. Eles o entendiam. E houvera momentos entre ambos quando os olhos dela faziam as palavras redundantes e ele se deixara imaginar que eles o adoravam.

Qualquer coisa que uma vez fizera os olhos dela brilharem com uma faísca que poderia acender uma chama dentro dele agora se fora, e ele queria aquilo de volta. E ele não sabia como conseguir isso de volta até que Greg lhe dera uma idéia.

Mais tarde, no final do turno, ele escutou os passos de Sara no corredor fora de seu escritório. Quando ela passou, como ela fazia todas as manhãs, ele chamou por ela. Ela colocou a cabeça pra dentro ao invés de encostar na sua porta como ela havia feito tantas vezes antes. O rosto dela era uma calma máscara de desligamento. Gil levantou uma sobrancelha. "Tem um minuto?"

"Claro, o que é?"

"Eu precisava de ajuda pra instalar aquele serviço de MSN que Greg mencionou mais cedo."

A surpresa apareceu nos olhos dela antes que ela absorvesse em seus lábios e então o agraciasse com o mais lindo sorriso que ele havia visto em muito, muito tempo. "Quer que eu o ajude?" ela perguntou com seu charme característico.

Gil fez uma falsa carranca pra ela. "Se você não se importa."

"De modo algum." Ela entrou e ele levantou-se de detrás da mesa dele, oferecendo sua cadeira a ela. Sara imediatamente foi ao trabalho e com um par de cliques no mouse, acessou o MSN no computador dele.

Quando a caixa inicial de diálogo apareceu, ela disse, "Você tem uma conta de hotmail?"

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e balançou a cabeça.

"OK, a primeira coisa que você tem que fazer é escolher um nome de tela…um apelido."

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Alguma idéia?"

"Pode ser qualquer coisa, na verdade. Se você quer proteger sua privacidade, eu não recomendaria seu verdadeiro nome."

"Qual é o seu?"

"CSIDLE"

Ele sorriu torto se divertindo.

"Então?..." ela incitou.

"Eu realmente não me importo. Você escolhe."

"Certo…" Sara mordeu o lábio. Depois de apenas um momento de hesitação, ela disse, "Que tal, doutor inseto (BUGDOC)?"

"Certo, por que não?"

"Vejamos se está disponível."

_Como __se isto não estivesse._

Ela digitou a alcunha e em minutos a conta fora aprovada e ele estava pronto para usar serviço. Quando ela começou a considerar favoravelmente os aspectos do serviço, Gil inclinou-se para a frente, apoiando-se na mesa com sua mão direita enquanto estendia seu braço esquerdo sobre o encosto da cadeira dela. Fisicamente, era o mais próximo que ele estivera dela em meses, e quando ela ficou tensa, ele sentiu o primeiro vislumbre de esperança que havia algo a ser salvo no relacionamento deles.

Uma energia que ele bem lembrava, uma faísca de eletricidade que o fez subitamente cuidadoso dos perigos de tentar reacender a amizade deles. Sua reação a ela não era menos pertubadora e assustadora do que tinha sido no passado, e ele hesitou, mas só por um momento quando ele recordou quanto ele havia sentido a falta dela nos últimos meses. Em vez de recuar, ele aproximou-se mais dela com a desculpa de ver melhor o monitor, mas realmente tudo que queria era cheirar seu cabelo e sentir o calor do corpo dela próximo a ele mais uma vez.

O que não era nada até que ele ouviu o desdém oculto na garganta e na voz dela que hesitava, então percebeu que ele não estava prestando atenção a uma palavra do que ela estava dizendo. As bochechas dela tornaram-se uma delicada máscara cor-de-rosa, entregando quanto ela estava consciente dele, e de repente ele não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo, e não estava se importando.

Sara limpou sua garganta. "Quando você quer adicionar um contato, tudo que precisa fazer é isto," ela disse e demonstrou, seus dedos trabalhando no teclado e no mouse, mostrando-lhe as etapas.

"Por que não adicionamos um agora?" ele sugeriu.

Ela olhou pra ele, num rápido movimento que deixou seus lábios a meros centímetros e fez a respiração dele ficar mais rápida. Rapidamente, ela virou-se para a tela. "O meu?"

"Importa-se?"

"N-não." Ela digitou CSIDLE. "Quando eu entrar mais tarde, eu terei um aviso perguntando se eu aceito a solicitação."

"Você vai?"

"Eu vou o quê?"

Ele foi para trás em toda sua altura e colocou as mãos profundamente em seus bolsos. "Aceitar."

Ela realmente olhou para ele então, confusão preeenchendo seus olhos. "Claro, por que não iria?"

E então fora assim, dessa vez uma máquina não lhe dera acesso a informação ou troca de informação, lhe encontrara uma amiga. Por enquanto, em todo caso. E então poderia transformar-se em mais.

Seus bate-papos começado assim…

CSIDLE: Ei. Tem um minuto?

BUGDOC: O que manda?

CSIDLE: Estou com um colega meu de SF no bate-papo. O médico dele disse que ele foi mordido por uma aranha marrom (loxosceles)? Que você sabe sobre elas?

BUGDOC: Eu sei que não vivem na Califórnia. Seu colega deve procurar uma segunda opinião.

CSIDLE: Oh… realmente? OK. Obrigado.

BUGDOC: De nada (YW=You're welcome)

CSIDLE: Ei, você já está fazendo acrônimos. Fez muitos amigos no MSN?

BUGDOC: Não. Somente um. Acrônimos… são uma necessidade. Eu não sou um digitador rápido.

CSIDLE: LOL. Uh… você sabe o que esse significa?

BUGDOC: Não

CSIDLE: Riso em voz alta (gargalhada). (LOL= Laughing out loud)

BUGDOC: OK. Eu ainda não sei por que as pessoas escolheriam conversar desta forma do que pessoalmente, ou pelo telefone. Se eu não conhecesse você, eu não saberia como é seu riso, e isto seria uma vergonha.

_Eu disse realmente isso? Devagar, Gil._

CSIDLE: É… mas olhe desta maneira. Se eu não tivesse te visto online, nós não estaríamos falando agora. Não é como se eu ligasse pra você em casa para perguntar sobre uma aranha que eu poderia ter pesquisado na Internet. Mas desde que você já estava online... disponível... perguntar a você era mais rápido do que fazer a pesquisa.

BUGDOC: Eu entendo.

_Mas por que você não me chamaria em casa se precisasse? Você poderia._

CSIDLE: O que me lembra… eu devo voltar pro meu colega e contar-lhe o que você disse. Obrigada por seu tempo. Adeus.

Isso fora ríspido.

CSIDLE: Você deve dizer que 'adeus' também… indica o fim da conversa.

_Mas eu não quero terminar a conversa, contudo…_

BUGDOC: Adeus.

E assim começou, inocente o bastante. Passou-se aproximadamente uma semana até que ela o 'encontrasse' outra vez. Ele tinha mantido sua conexão aberta por horas todos os dias naquela primeira semana, demorando, esperando que ela começasse um bate-papo. Ele não tinha se sentido confortável em iniciar um.

Estava na cozinha, preparando o café da manhã, quando ouviu o sinal anunciando que ela estava online. Deixou cair tudo.

CSIDLE: Ei. Você tem tempo para uma outra lição sobre a língua da Internet?

_Gil sorriu e sentou-se em sua mesa._

BUGDOC: A estudante transforma-se em professora?

CSIDLE: Idéia interessante. Eu aposto que poderia lhe ensinar uma coisa ou duas.

BUGDOC: Eu não duvido. Pelo que você gostaria de começar?

CSIDLE: Eu terei que pensar sobre isto. Eu não quereria arriscar-me em algo muito complicado na sua primeira vez. ; -)

_Oh yeah? Isto está tornando-se intrigante. E o que ela queria dizer com esse ícone?_

BUGDOC: Nunca me subestime, minha querida. Ei, o que você quer dizer com esse ícone?

CSIDLE: Ah… meu `sorriso piscando'. Apenas clique sobre o emoticon da janela de conversação. Há uma biblioteca deles lá.

Corações -inteiro e partido- uma rosa, um beijo, e carinhas para um grupo inteiro dos ícones das emoções… para adicionar uma outra dimensão a esta unidimensional forma de comunicação.

BUGDOC: Peguei. :-D Vê, eu sou um aluno rápido. Importa-se de arriscar-se em algo mais difícil agora, prof?

CSIDLE: LOL. Eu penso que você não está pronto para o que eu tenho na mente em seguida.

BUGDOC: Tente-me.

CSIDLE: Oopa, tenho que ir. Alguém na porta. Adeus.

_Droga, você é ardilosa._

BUGDOC: Adeus.

Ela nunca recebeu a saudação dele. Estava offline antes que ele tivesse tempo para emiti-la. Gil imaginou se ela voltaria mais tarde. Manteve o computador conectado à rede por via das dúvidas, e voltou à cozinha e ao seu café da manhã.

Ele perambulou em volta de seu computador de vez em quando nas próximas duas horas para checar se ela havia voltado a ficar online, mas ela não havia. Ele finalmente desistiu e foi para a cama. Tinha que trabalhar naquela noite.

Nas próximas três semanas encontraram-se ocasionalmente no MSN. Ela sempre iniciava, e eles falavam sobre isto e aquilo, nada importante, mas era bom tê-la ali. Então o silêncio veio. Ele a havia visto online, mas ela nunca começara uma conversa. Isto durou um par de semanas. Ele imaginou se havia dito algo que a aborrecera, mas após um tempo, ele temeu que ela pudesse apenas ter ficado entediada dele.

Após uma outra semana de silêncio, ele não poderia continuar com aquilo e iniciou um bate-papo. Era uma noite de sexta-feira e ambos estavam livres no fim de semana.

BUGDOC: Ocupada, prof?

CSIDLE: Nunca ocupada demais para você, Doc.

_Bem isso é alguma coisa._

BUGDOC: Isso é bom. Nenhum encontro hoje à noite?

_Por que eu perguntei isto? Porque eu quero saber se ela está vendo alguém._

CSIDLE: Naum. Encontro comigo mesma. Eu e minha vodca e suco de laranja.

_Bem isso não me diz muito_

BUGDOC: Importa-se se eu me juntar a você?

CSIDLE: Seja meu convidado. Uma condição apenas. Se eu começar a dizer besteira, não use isso contra mim. Será a bebida.

BUGDOC: Alguma razão pela qual você quer beber até o esquecimento?

_Quando você não for bem sucedido inicialmente, tome um outro caminho. _

CSIDLE: Apenas entediada, eu suponho. BRB (isto é 'volto num instante') (BRB= be right back). Preciso reabastecer.

BUGDOC: OK. Eu penso que vou me junta a você.

_Uns minutos depois…_

CSIDLE: B. (isto é 'voltei'. B=back) Eu vejo que você se está juntando a mim com uma bebida. Qual é seu veneno?

BUGDOC: Escocês.

CSIDLE: Nunca adquiri gosto por isso. Por isso que eu gosto da vodca. Não tem gosto muito forte, mas tem o mesmo efeito.

BUGDOC: Eu não pensei que você fosse de beber muito.

CSIDLE: Eu não sou. Por isso o 'aviso das besteiras'. A bebida me derruba rápido.

BUGDOC: Então diga-me, prof. Por que hoje à noite? Problemas com homens?

_Por favor diga não._

CSIDLE: Desde Hank, você quer dizer?

_Aquele nome ainda queima. _

CSIDLE: Hey, Doc… ainda aí?

BUGDOC: É, eu estou aqui. Eu estava pensando em como dizer a você como eu sinto sobre aquilo.

CSIDLE: É, eu aposto que você está.

_O que aquilo deveria significar?_

BUGDOC: Eu sinto muito que ele tenha magoado você.

CSIDLE: Não foi grande coisa. Não foi o primeiro, provavelmente não será o último. Pensando bem, ele não foi o último.

BUGDOC: Você namorou outra pessoa depois ele?

CSIDLE: Não. Eu tentei, mas ele me dispensou.

_Ela estava se referindo…_

BUGDOC: Você quer dizer eu.

CSIDLE: Eu devia lhe ensinar a maneira apropriada de recusar os avanços de uma mulher.

BUGDOC: Eu sinto muito por aquilo também. Às vezes as palavras não saem da maneira que eu quero dizê-las.

_O que eu queria dizer era que eu estava lisonjeado e excitado com a proposta… mas esperto o bastante para recusar. _

CSIDLE: Bem, a lição número um é pelo menos fingir considerá-la.

_Meu 'não' foi ríspido. Você me surpreendeu despreparado._

BUGDOC: Eu já havia feito isso… antes de você perguntar.

CSIDLE: Oh.

BUGDOC: Há uma lição número dois?

CSIDLE: Deixe-me pensar… Talvez uma desculpa menos enigmática.

BUGDOC: Menos enigmático? Que você quer dizer?

CSIDLE: Algo mais definitivo, como… eu não penso que seja uma boa idéia, ou ainda melhor… eu estou vendo alguma outra pessoa.

BUGDOC: OK. Eu lembrarei dessa na próxima vez.

CSIDLE: Então, você quer jantar comigo?

_O que…?_

CSIDLE: Chame isto de um teste para verificar se você prestou atenção às minhas lições.

_Você não tem nenhuma idéia do quanto eu gostaria de dizer "sim'._

CSIDLE: Você ainda está aí, Doc?

BUGDOC: Eu estou considerando…

CSIDLE: LOL. Você é um aluno rápido. Agora, para a questão número dois…

_É cada vez mais difícil encontrar uma razão porque nós não deveríamos fazer isto. _

BUGDOC: Isso é muito perigoso.

CSIDLE: Boa resposta. Mas leva a uma outra pergunta. Por que jantar junto é perigoso demais? Nós estamos bebendo juntos esta noite.

_Mas eu não estou olhando em seus olhos. Eu não tenho que me preocupar em manter minhas mãos longe de você._

BUGDOC: Isto é mais seguro.

CSIDLE: Você obviamente não ouviu falar de sexo virtual. BRB… outro reabastecimento.

_Sexo virtual? Cara, eu preciso de outra bebida, mesmo. _

Enquanto estava se servindo, Gil pensou que não tinha que ser um gênio para imaginar o que era sexo virtual. A idéia de ter sexo de qualquer tipo com Sara tinha-o mantido acordado em mais noites do que poderia recordar, e o pensamento de ter uma conversa desse tipo com ela agora estava estimulando-o perigosamente. Sua mão tremeu quando ele pegou seu copo e bebeu.

CSIDLE: Voltei. Então onde nós estávamos?

_Termine esta conversa agora, Gil!_

BUGDOC: Sexo virtual.

CSIDLE: Oh é. Eu presumo que você não tentou isto ainda.

BUGDOC: Não. Alguma coisa que você queira me ensinar?

CSIDLE: Receio que não. Eu sou uma virgem de sexo virtual.

_Graças a Deus._

CSIDLE: Em todo o caso, eu imagino que isso apenas se adicionaria à frustração, especialmente quando a coisa real está somente a alguns quilômetros?

_Respire, Gil. Ela está falando provavelmente sobre outra pessoa. Não está?_

BUGDOC: Quem está somente a alguns quilômetros?

CSIDLE: Você.

CSIDLE: Eu estou chocando você?

_Você não tem idéia do que faz comigo, feiticeira. _

BUGDOC: Isto é você ou a vodca falando?

CSIDLE: LOL. Um pouco de ambos, eu suponho.

BUGDOC: Bem diga a sua amiga vodca que seria sábio mudar de assunto.

CSIDLE: Eu ouvi você. Eu não ligo pra o que minha amiga vodca faz. O que haveria de tão errado com isso, Doc? Dois adultos consentindo, uma noite, nenhuma amarra… soa como um arranjo perfeito pra mim.

_O que acontece quando eu não puder deixá-la ir?_

BUGDOC: Eu sou o mesmo cara que disse que jantar seria perigoso.

CSIDLE: Do que você tem medo?

_De me apaixonar por você._

BUGDOC: Você sabe que ter um relacionamento comigo não é uma opção?

CSIDLE: Eu não estou pedindo um relacionamento. Apenas uma ficada de uma noite. Não é o sonho de todo cara? Sexo bom. Sem amarras.

BUGDOC: Eu suponho que você está certa.

_Mas não com você._

CSIDLE: Eu… sou repulsiva pra você?

_Oh, Deus, Sara…não!_

BUGDOC: Não. Você não é. Olhe, eu penso que isto é mais a bebida do que você que falando neste momento. O que você diz de considerar isto o fim da noite?

CSIDLE: É, você é direto. Eu estou um pouco bêbada. Muito bêbada realmente. E cansada. OK. Adeus.

Ela estava offline antes que ele tivesse tempo de responder.

Gil tocou no botão de "desligar", fechou o monitor do computador e dirigiu-a para um chuveiro muito necessário.

Ela estivera bêbada naquela noite ou nunca seria tão direta. O MSN Messenger tinha ajudado igualmente. Recordou um exemplo de um relacionamento de e-mail entre uma mulher muito parecida com Sara, e um condenado. Sara tinha mostrado como fácil era expor seu coração na mão quando você não estava olhando nos olhos do outro. Ele teve que concordar. Por essa razão, o MSN Messenger, o qual ele olhou uma vez com aversão, tinha sido o catalisador que havia restaurado seu relacionamento com Sara.

Embora nunca discutissem o trabalho durante seus bate-papos online, e por algum acordo tácito, nunca mencionassem sua atividade extracurricular no trabalho deles- tinham mantido ambos os mundos separados, nem mesmo usando seus nomes usuais de cada um… ela era Prof, ele era Doc- a tensão no relacionamento deles tinha desaparecido.

Despindo-se rapidamente, Gil entrou sob o chuveiro. Sua mais preciosa memória dos bate-papos online deles fez-lhe companhia quando os afiados, quentes jatos atingiram seu corpo.

O SONO TINHA SIDO difícil de chegar naquela noite. Ela estivera em sua mente mais do que nunca… ele a quis mais do que nunca. Ele repassou a conversa deles repetidamente em sua cabeça, querendo saber como poderia pôr um basta neste relacionamento online que inadvertidamente tinha se desenvolvido entre eles.

Como você chegou a discutir a possibilidade de fazer amor a partir de… 'ei, que você sabe sobre a aranha marrom? '

Embora se vissem no trabalho na maioria dos dias, ele esperava chegar em casa para estar com ela. Mesmo naqueles muitos dias em que nenhuns deles iniciaram uma conversa, ela havia estado lá, disponível para ele, e ele tinha se sentido perto dela.

Nessa manhã de sábado, a primeira coisa que Gil fizera fora conectar-se à rede. Ele imaginou se ela estava de ressaca, e se ela lamentava seu bate-papo induzido pela vodca na noite anterior. Ela não estava online, mas ele manteve sua conexão aberta… por via das dúvidas. Ele não ousou sair de casa, ou ficar demasiado longe da sala de visitas, por medo de perdê-la.

Até Sara, ele não tinha sabido quão coercivo e doce um vício podia ser.

Eram duas na tarde quando o sinal que anunciava a presença dela fez seu coração balançar. Ele não esperou por ela para iniciar uma conversa.

BUGDOC: Hey, prof. Como é que você está se sentindo?

CSIDLE: Você tinha que perguntar! Dor de cabeça, náusea, embaraço, o pacote completo.

_Eu imagino o quanto._

BUGDOC: Eu aposto que a vodca já não é sua amiga.

CSIDLE: Você pode dizer isso novamente.

CSIDLE: Uh… Doc, eu posso lhe perguntar algo?

BUGDOC: Claro, vá em frente.

CSIDLE: Era um pesadelo, ou eu… me ofereci pra você noite passada?

BUGDOC: Não era um pesadelo.

CSIDLE: Oh Deus! Eu estava com medo disso.

BUGDOC: LOL

CSIDLE: Não tem nenhuma graça, Doc. Se eu bem me lembro, você me dispensou.

_Este é o tipo de idiota que eu sou._

BUGDOC: E eu senti como se tivesse atirado em mim mesmo esta manhã.

CSIDLE: LOL. Bem, você aprendeu sua lição muito bem. Esta é a rejeição mais agradável eu jamais recebi. Embora seriamente, eu queira me desculpar por colocar você numa situação daquela.

BUGDOC: Não precisa de desculpas. Foi lisonjeiro.

CSIDLE: Bem, eu acho que é repulsivo.

BUGDOC: Sara… eu rejeitei uma ficada de uma noite. Eu não rejeitei você.

CSIDLE: Oh. O que isso significa?

_Significa que eu já não estou com medo de me apaixonar por você. Eu já estou apaixonado por você._

BUGDOC: Significa que eu não quero você por uma noite se eu não posso tê-la para sempre.

GIL DESLIZOU pra dentro do robe e limpou o vapor do espelho do banheiro. Ele correu seus dedos por seu cabelo úmido enquanto sentia a barba que nascia em seu queixo. O barbear podia esperar.

"Ei."

"Ei, você. Eu apenas estava pensando em você."

Ela sorriu por cima dele e envolveu seus braços em torno da cintura dele. "O que você estava pensando?"

Ele puxou-a para mais próximo e deixou um beijo leve cair nos lábios dela. "Oh… apenas em quão feliz eu sou agora que você escolheu para sempre."

Diante do olhar zombeteiro dela, ele inclinou a cabeça em direção ao quarto dele. "Quer voltar pra cama… comigo?"

"Doc, você sabe que eu quero."

FIM


End file.
